


Драбблы

by thegamed



Series: Драбблы [9]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-28
Updated: 2009-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написанные в разное время драбблы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Драбблы

**Семейная тайна**  
Бьякуя/Рукия, PG-13  
Написано на Хот-фест.

...сначала, только попав в дом Кучики, Рукия исследует его тщательно и неспешно. Она обходит большие чистые комнаты, взбирается на крышу, чтобы оглядеть поместье с высоты, спускается в подвалы библиотеки, чтобы самой прикоснуться к пыльным, тяжелым фолиантам истории Готея. В таком большом и старинном доме не может не быть своей тайны. Рукия представляет себе урны с прахом предков, захороненные под полом подвала, хрупкие сухие цветы между страниц стоящих в дальних рядах книг, пепел писем о кровных войнах и мрачные красивые лица предков, так похожие на лицо Бьякуи. Кажется, еще немного - и тайна станет принадлежать и ей тоже, названной дочери рода Кучики.

...позже, после бесконечных тоскливых дней, молчаливого осуждения и одиночества, Рукии начинает казаться, что если и есть у этого дома какой-то секрет, то это грязная, неприглядная история. Изгнание из дома вора и убийцы семь поколений назад, подкуп совета, принимающего закон об усилении власти аристократии, перевозка с грунта запрещенных товаров, покупка земли на окраинах Руконгая под лаборатории, ставящие опыты на арестантах. Ей вовсе не хочется быть причастной к этому, да и живые члены семейства Кучики, красивые, хмурые люди, не спешат делиться с ней родовыми секретами. Может, еще тысяча лет пройдет, прежде чем они привыкнут считать ее своей.

...проходит время, и оказывается, что как бы ни была далека Рукия от остальных Кучики, семья - это не только кровные узы и снисходительное принятие. Она обнаруживает себя причастной к родству неожиданно и неотвратимо - с синяками на бледной коже и ноющими, распухшими губами. Она не чувствует за собой вины, ведь они и не родственники на самом деле. Если есть места, где, потеряв мужа, женщина становится супругой его брата, то почему нельзя сестре сменить сестру на брачном ложе?  
Рукии кажется, что вся ее стыдливость и гордость написаны у нее на лице, как у того слепого музыканта. И хотя будто бы все вокруг легко читают мысли по ее сияющим глазам, нужно молчать, не выдавая себя ни жестом, ни словом, чтобы остаться в безопасности.

\- ...Брат деда моего деда, - рассказывает ей как-то Бьякуя, - тоже состоял в связи со своей сестрой.  
На слове "тоже" Рукия невольно вздрагивает. Она никак не может привыкнуть к мысли, что ее отношения с Бьякуей приравниваются к кровосмесительству.  
\- Его изгнали из рода. Ребенка сестры убили - урна с прахом закопана в саду у пруда. Позже ее выдали замуж за наследника клана Шиба с огромным приданым, которое пошло на лабораторию на окраинах Руконгая. Говорят, там ставили опыты на душах.  
Рукия думает, что на самом деле никогда не хотела, чтобы ее мечты и подозрения стали правдой, а то, чем она живет - оказалось постыдным и тяжким преступлением.

 

 **Фейерверк**  
Рукия/Хинамори, PG-13  
Написано на Хот-фест.

Рукия лежит, удовлетворенная. Слабо ноет в низу живота. У ключиц угнездилось сладкое дыхание Хинамори.  
Рукии неинтересно с Хинамори, с ней не выйдет ни беседы, ни спора, но с ней хорошо быть, и Рукии кажется, что даже она, такая невзрослая и не такая уж сильная, может защитить девочку с ласковым именем. Только вот ее защита не нужна Хинамори. Мысли у нее как глубокий колодец, не знаешь, течет ли по дну чистый подземный ручей или плещется застойная гнилая вода. Рукия не знает, что говорит и делает Хинамори от телесной слабости, а что – от душевной силы, чего Хинамори хочет, а на что – соглашается. Они договорились, что Хинамори будет рассказывать прямо, но Рукии все равно кажется, будто она слишком много молчит.  
\- Знаете, Кучики-сан, - произносит вдруг Хинамори едва слышно, отвлекая Рукию от мыслей, - Вы совсем не понравились мне, когда я впервые увидела Вас.  
\- Никогда не знаешь, как оно дальше сложится, - отвечает Рукия, не зная, что отвечать, ведь не скажешь здесь правду.  
\- Никогда не знаешь, что ждет тебя впереди, - эхом откликается Хинамори.  
Хотя на самом деле Рукия думает, что все стало понятно еще с того мгновения, когда она через стол потянулась к нежной белой щеке, и с кончика кисти Хинамори сорвалась капля туши – взорвавшись на листе красным фейерверком.


End file.
